Loose Ruth
Loose Ruth (or Constance Rifle) is a bounty Hunter who is after Vash the Stampede, making his first appearance in "The $$60,000,000,000 Man". Personality Loose Ruth is a very calm and collected person. It is seen that Ruth is very brave, having no fear in challenging the illustrious Vash the Stampede. Ruth can also be seen as a money loving person, as he chose the bounty hunting profession and challenges people with top dollar on their heads. Though Ruth loves money, it is seen he's not too greedy with it, as he's willing to give the majority to Descartes, spltting it 70% - 30%. Descartes has also described Ruth as "a sick and twisted man," when the two capture Meryl and Milly he tells Descartes to enjoy them while he can. Finally, it has also been proven Ruth can be a very impatient man, always shooting at people before he gets an explanation at a problem. Biography Loose Ruth appears in the series, attempting to claim Vash the Stampede's bounty in "The $$60,000,000,000 Man". Ruth mistakes Descardes for Vash, due to the rumors he heard saying Vash was a man in a red coat, wearing earrings, with short legs. Descardes tries to convince him otherwise, but to no avail. Descardes then turns things around on him, and starts saying that Ruth is Vash, and pretending not to know. Descardes believes this based on the rumors he heard saying Vash the Stampede was a blonde haired man with a big gun. Ruth, still thinking Descardes is Vash, is impressed with what he thought was a tactical move when he started accusing him of being Vash, and now knows why he's stayed alive as long as he has without being caught. The two the commence into battle, (which takes place off screen) and during the fight they both eventually realize they were sadly mistaken. After a while of fighting, they find out that neither of them are Vash the Stampede, and they let the real Vash get away during their fight. The two settle on splitting the money with Descardes getting 70% and Ruth getting 30% if they catch Vash together. Just then, Milly and Meryl appear, trying to do their job for their insurance company with Vash, (They think Descardes is Vash at the time) so Ruth and Descardes tie them up. When Descardes asks Ruth what to do with them, he tells him to have a little fun with the girls. Just before they could do anything, Vash stumbles up to them. Ruth shoots at Vash, but he dodges. Vash continues to dodge bullets from Ruth, so he eventually hides, waiting for a perfect moment to throw a bomb at Vash. After Vash defeats Descardes, Vash instantly notices him and tells him to dodge. Unhappy by Vash's command, Ruth attempts to throw his bomb at Vash, but is just then struck down by Descardes' boomerang, (which he threw before his defeat) and falls to the ground defeated. It is unknown what happens to Ruth after his battle with Vash, as he is never again seen in the series. Weapons #Cross shaped Long Rifle #Bombs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human